


This doesn't change anything

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first fic that I've written. It's probably out of character and it probably sucks, but I gave it a shot, heres the summary.:</p>
<p>You and Dean have been in a relationship for about a year, and after hunt you come back to the bunker to find him with another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This doesn't change anything

**Author's Note:**

> First one here we go.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD?" you had just walked in on Dean and some girl who’s name was ‘Lisa’ according to the screaming you heard as you entered the bunker. "Wait, this isn’t what it seems like I just.." Dean said as he rolled out of bed and stumbled trying to find his clothes, " I just went out to the bar and she came onto me, it was all moving so fast I didn’t have time to say no, (Y/N) please wait-" He called after you as you turned away and grabbed your duffle bag and headed towards the door to leave. Dean ran up the stairs still trying to stop you and convince not to leave. But he couldn’t stop you before you left, slamming the door behind you and hopping into ‘Baby’, driving away to the farthest motel you could find.

It wasn’t until you finally settled into your motel room when what just happened sank in. And when it did, you began to sob uncontrollably. You and Dean have been together for almost a year and  _this_ is what he does to you? “I should have expected it.” You mumble to yourself. That night you cry yourself to sleep, not even wanting to think about where you would go from here.

You woke up the next morning, eyes swollen from crying, and  _wow how did your hair get that tangled._ You look over at the clock and it’s already 11 am, when you here a knock at the door. Shit. “Okay, bitch, you need to leave me the hell alone before I call the cops.” you say when you open the door and see Dean. To your surprise, his eyes are swollen and red too, and he stinks of whiskey, and there is surfeit proof of his obvious bender when he talks. “(Y/N), please, I’m so sorry it was a mistake, I really care about you and it won’t happen again, I swear.” You threw him a bitch-face that would put Sams’ to shame anyday, “Dean look, you don’t have to apologize, I should have known that this would have happened, I mean just look at you, every woman wants you. So go do what you want, hook up with every girl that glances at you, We are over and I don’t care anymore.” You didn’t even notice the tears that were starting to fall when he started talking again. “I was drunk, I was stupid, none of them mean anything yo-” You interrupted him “OH, so there were more than her?!” You were yelling now and you thought about just slamming the door and ignoring him. ” There were a few… But you’re the girl I care about.” Dean said as he tried to take your hands in his, but you snatched them away. “No, Dean! A lame apology doesn’t fix everything. Leave me alone, we’re done.” You said finally and slammed the door, then turned your back to the door and slid down it crying again.

~~~

  It’s been about three weeks since the incident with Dean. After the first week, he stopped calling, after the second week, so did Sam, and after this third week, you stopped crying every night. You have finally started to convince yourself that this is for the best, “Better to end it before we got in too deep.” you thought. Still, you hadn’t showered in three days so it would probably be best to clean up. You took a show as when you came out you heard a knock on the motel door. “(Y/N)? It’s Sam… please just talk to me.” You took a long sigh and opened the door, you were so drained of energy that you didn’t even greet him. “Thank God” he said as he rushed in to hug you, “I’m glad you are still here and okay.” Both of you sat down on the bed as he began, “Look, I know what he did to you was shitty,” You flopped onto your back, already tired of this conversation, “But he really cares about you. He’s just never been in a serious relationship with someone and if it means anything to you he’s practically torturing himself back at home.” When you didn’t respond Sam laid down beside you and continued “He’s barely said two words to me since you left, I haven’t seen him eat anything, and he’s probably near drinking himself to death by now. All he does is cry (Y/N) he misses you,  _I_ miss you.” Goddamn those puppy eyes ‘ _Could they be anymore sad?’_  “Fine” You said. You were going to go back to the bunker, but for Sam, not for Deans sake. You gathered up your stuff, and headed back to the bunker with Sam.

When the two of you got back to the bunker, Sam announced you guys’ arrival “Dean!, Were home!” You walked down the stairs and into the hall to Deans room.  ’ _I’m just going to tell him that I came back for Sam not for him, and that nothing is changing.’_  You said to yourself. Slowly you opened his door and your jaw dropped when you saw him, but this time it wasn't because you saw him with a girl. This time it was because you saw Dean laying there on his bed in the fetal position crying, beer bottles surrounding him and you could literally  _smell_  the sorrow. “Dean?” You said quietly “Sam came and talked to me and I came back because I-  _hmmfphff!”_ When he saw you he was a completely different person, he jumped up and gathered you into his arms. “(Y/N) You came back, I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I’m so stupid.” But you didn’t hug back. When he let go you took a few steps back and said “No, Dean, I’m not back because of you. Sammy said he missed me and I came back so he wouldn’t have to worry. Me being here doesn’t change anything.” But the smile on Deans face didn’t change “I’m just so happy you are back, you have no idea how much I missed you.” By that evening Dean had showered, ate, and was almost back to his old self.

~~~

It’s been a few days since you came home, and it was obvious that Dean was getting frustrated with not being able to talk to you and be around you like he did before. When you went to get your things out of the room that you and dean once shared, you heard him mumbling  after you left the room, “Damnit I’m so fucking stupid! How could I do this…” He regretted it sure,   _'But he should!'_ You told yourself. And you pushed the thought to the back of your mind, and for the rest of the week, you manage to avoid him as much as possible.

"OUCH!" "Sorry" "Yeah no, it’s okay" It was the middle of the night and you and Dean bumped into each other in the dark. "What are you even doing up this late?" you whispered. "I could ask you the same thing." He responded, ‘ _Wow has his voice always been that sexy when he whispers?’_  ”I- uh- I was actually coming to talk to you” you said. “I was going to the bathroom, but um, go to my room I’ll be there in a minute.” and you headed to his room. When he came in, he sat on the bed next to you. “So what was it you needed?” You took a deep breath and then began, “Look, Dean, I just wanted you to know that I really do miss talking to you and being able to sleep next to you and just be your girlfriend in general, but what you did really got to me. I mean we were together a year! Did that not mean anything to you?!” You started to cry, “I guess what I’m trying to say is I really…. l-love… you. And what you did hurt me.” He was stuck on those last few words, the two of you hadn’t said them yet and now that you did he knew that now was the right time. “(Y/N, I love you with all my heart and, I know that what we do means you can’t afford attachments, but aside with Sammy, you are the one thing i can’t live without…” He got up and walked over to his dresser, and pulled out what looked like a tiny black box.  _'Oh no'._ Dean got down on one knee in front of you and said ”I swear on my life that what i did to you will never happen again, and you mean so much to me. (Y/N), will you marry me?” There went the tears again. You turned your face away from him and closed your eyes tight, hoping that when you opened them that none of this would be real, and that it was all just a dream. But when you opened your eyes you were still there and Dean still was on his knee, proposing, with a hopeful look on his face. It was all too much, you ran out of the room, up the stairs to the door and out into the field that was in front of the bunker. Suddenly it was hard to breathe and everything was spinning. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was Dean running towards you. It all went dark.

~~~

Your ears were awake before your eyes were, so you listened to your surrounding. You could tell that you were back in your own bed in the bunker, and that someone was quietly talking in your room. So you opened your eyes and when you did Dean said “(Y/N)! Sam! She’s awake!” Sam rushed over to your bedside, along with Bobby. They all smiled, but when you tried to sit up pain shot through your torso. “Whoa there, lie down, relax.” Sam said “You fractured a few ribs when you passed out and fell last night, nothing that won’t heal with some good sleep and some aspirin.” He handed you a glass of water, “Thank you" you said. “It’s Dean you should be thanking, you also cracked your skull open, if it wasn’t for him being there when he was, you would have bled to death.” You looked over at Dean and he was holding your hand and blushing, “Just lookin’ out for the ones I love.” He said with a smile. This was it. This is where you wanted to be. You had a family who cared, but most of all you had Dean, who was a huge fuck up, but somehow was still perfect in every way. You looked into his eyes and he looked into yours and finally you said ” I will marry you.” He was glowing with happiness when he leaned forward to kiss you and say “Thank you so much, I love you.”  Everyone was happy and Sam congratulated Dean, but the meds were kicking in and you slowly drifted off to sleep again. This was your life, your family, and even though it can be difficult, you were determined to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you did, leave a comment to let me know what I can do better next time.


End file.
